New dangerous life
by tv1010
Summary: Percy is working in his 17 year as a S.H.E.I.L.D agent and and now,the gods Need help! An over used plot wanted to try my own and here it is hope you like it NO FLAMERS! Please


Talia's story  
Percy Jackson and Avengers  
Percy/Clint Hawkeye

* * *

This is my first people so go easy  
I don't own Percy Jackson , Marvel ,and any other books / movies I reference.  
Clint and Natasha were together once and it ended badly they stayed friends  
Gabe was Percy's stepfather until after battle Of labyrinth posiden destroyed him because he found out about the abuse and Percy was his favorite at the time

* * *

Percy pov  
I have been working for S.H.E.I.L. about 16 years I started when i was 18 I was found by Agent Phill Coulson and he became the father figure to me, more of a father than Poseidon who disowned me so fast like I was a member of the old sea rulers court once I trashed the Beach ...and the rest of camp where his favorite son was involved (and he named his son Orion after the jerk himself ,the twerp has the same attitude it's like he the reincarnation).Anyway If your wondering how I came to living like a mortal from living life as a Demigod listen...or read.  
~flashback~  
I just finished a quest from Athena to prove that I can propose to annabeth ( only Thalia knew cause I met the hunters on my quest (lady Artemis didn't try to turn me into a jackalope) and pestered me about why I wasn't with annabeth after the giant war which we won. I would have told Nico but he was doing Zeus knows what in the underworld). Apparently Athena was working with Artemis and wanted to prove that I was a better man than that "pig of a man" I think she was talking about the Heroes of old and better than "barnacle breath" who. I knew she was talking about my then father. The quest I had to do was the 12 or 13 labors of Hercules then clean and sharpen every weapon of the hunters. While going all under 2 months. I also had to do a quest for Hephaestus to get the ring how I would like for annabeth . It was hades! So now I'm walking back into camp and I say hi to Chiron and he has a surprised used look on his face like he thought I got captured again.  
Percy my boy where have you been we have been looking for you? he asked  
I was on a quest for Athena for annabeth's hand in marriage. I responded  
Oh well you should go look for her then he said worriedly like I was going to grab my sword and kill him  
Okay do you know where I can find her I asked  
Try the Athena cabin he reasoned  
I started to walk towards the cabin and people started to whisper and point like I was the Dark Lord /an: Harry potter anyone/ (yes I read the book annabeth made me...it was in Greek and she promised to kiss me like our first kiss and better every book I read ) so there I was walking to Athena's cabin said hi to Malcolm  
He said oh hey perc... What are you doing here  
Looking for annabeth, have you seen her  
Last I saw he she was on the beach? He kinda questioned/answered  
Oh ok thanks Malcolm  
I walked to the beach and I heard something after I got flowers from the Demeter cabin. I heard some thing odd cause the beach is typically quiet.  
I continued walking and i saw my half brother..the mortal one snogging a blond who I originally thought that it was an Aphrodite girl but it was actually ANNABETH!  
She tried the "it's not what it looks like" excuse on me but My mind kinda went blank at that now that I think about it I might have been a bit over the top dramatic ; but I have the right to be my girlfriend and the one I was going to propose to was cheating on me with my own prick of a half brother.  
I started to shout At them,I think you could here my yelling around camp because nature spirits, sayters, campers ,the hunters who we're visiting with their goddess and the lone centaur and wine god came out to see what got me worked up enough to cause a high level hurricane on the beach and in camp where weather typically passes by.  
I found out later that I at some point drew my sword and had to be pinned Down and sword confiscated. After I was pinned down I started to flip out at them yelling : "why Anna why!"  
Cause you left me for some brunettes and barely spend any time with me and wouldn't do romantic things with me  
No I was with your mom and lady Artemis on a quest to prove my worth to marry you and they were making sure I don't cheat like the jerk Heracules on his original labors and I don't do what he did to Zoë Nightshade! I wasn't sure what you wanted you were always in your design books and looking at your laptop!  
And I wasn't sure you ready after only a few months after leaving tarturs . I had nightmares and I would have thought you would too..oh wait I remember you were blind when I was tortured and you were made def then when the gods arrived to help destroy the giants Apollo healed you before fighting! I hate you and the idiot next to you! I wish we never even dated  
Oh well he is a better person and is a bigger person anyway he even defeated a hydra by him self! And helped welcome the new campers! You didn't even cared about me!  
Everyone but my closest friends who weren't there they were helping geting campers to camp: will solace, Clarissse LaRue, Travis and Connor Stoll, Chris Rodgreses, Grover Underwood. Who found out the truth later. surprisingly Athena, Artemis and her hunters sided with me instead of Orion and Annabeth  
At some point during our shouting match the gods and goddess flashed in. Among the gods only the Virgin goddesses, Hades, Hera , Hermes, Hephaestus and Apollo sided with me. The rest sided with Orion "the good child" as Zeus and Poseidon would say.  
Once I was restrained in godly metal chains the gods and I transported to the throne room in Olympus above the Empire State Building in Manhattan NY  
The gods flashed in with the rest of the seven along with the prick(Orion), Thalia , Clarisse,Will,Connor, Travis,Chris,Reyna, Octavian and Nico. Then Zeus thundered to get our attention /an:pun intended/ everyone stopped what they were doing. Once everything was quiet Zeus announced that the older camp councilors and the important fighters in the second war can be made in to gods.  
Camp councilors and Octavian- minor of godly parent or ancestor  
Grover - full god of nature  
Reyna- minor goddess of Rome  
Nico - god of death ( Thanatos faded) and minor of ghosts  
Thalia - minor goddess of lighting and major of stars  
Hazel - goddess of metals minor  
Frank - god of animals minor  
Leo - god of fire minor ,clearance to calypsos island  
Piper- minor of beauty  
Jason- minor of storms major of flying  
Annabeth - major of architect minor of wisdom  
Orion- god of heroes and swordsmanship minor of ocean heir to the sea  
After the god ship has been assigned Poseidon disowned me and banished me from the sea. The camp councilors didn't know what happens they just went along with what Anna and Orion were saying so they didn't questioned I couldn't tell them because Zeus made hetcate put an Invisible gag over my mouth. Just as I thought that I was going to be freed Zeus bellowed "what shall we do with the traitor who lied to us and fed information to our enemies and tried to kill the heir to the sea !" The council voted and it's was a 10 to 32 vote so I get banished and marked as a traitor lier murder and they take away my camp beads and sword but leave me a bronze bow and arrow because every son of Poseidon except the two Orion. What they didn't know that when I was with the hunters I learned how to use a bow after hours and hours of practice with The goddess of archery herself. If your a man and survive that you can boost your self esteem not ego if you learned anything else about men from the goddess perspective it is that we have huge egos and she loathes Tony Stark. One that is done they leave except Hestia and hades I thought the worse because they are the oldest children of Kronos and the most powerful but they just wanted to make me their champions I was so shocked cause every century each god can have only one champion and it is an honor to be a champion if any god so I was elated(annabeth made me read a dictionary before and the word stuck deal with it) Hestia's reasoning was that I was her favorite nephew and hades' was " your the less annoying demigod of the era and you almost best me in a fight you have my grudging respect"  
He sent me back to my moms apt and there I find mom and Paul dead and a note from the gods specifically Zeus and Poseidon saying That if you mess with the godly world everything you love Will be destroyed now I remover why they weren't to be crossed in the old days. After moping around I went driving around and stumbled on the shield ny headquarters some times I think the fates are messing with my life for entertainments like how the Capitol watches the Hunger Games /an:hunger games is owned by Suzanne Collins/. Once I walk through the door I have 20 guns pointed at me and I avoid each one and I sense a arrow coming by me and doge and catch it everything goes silent then suddenly a guy in black uniform comes down and stares right at me he has short cropped blond hair and blue eyes like Apollos blue breath taking-ly beautiful he seemed to have muscle and is kinda short but lean and then a red head walked in wearing a skin tight catsuit. the girl was walking in with a black guy wearing a eyepatch he reminded me of a modern pirate it was weird. To make thing even strangers the Fates show up and come in front if us and rasp " you must train and accept him and you will success agents the upcoming threat "and here I'm thinking aw come on another war! The fates also show some memories from when I was a kid and what gabe did to me emotionly and physically(beat me up and other ways )And now we are going through The guys and girls memories but it is just me The guy and the girl viewing them now

* * *

Clint"Hawkeye" Barton pov  
So I was just hanging and snooping up in the air-ducts and then a kid ok maybe he was just two years younger than me but he was stunning with black shoulder length wind blown hair and sea green eyes perfectly tan skin.. I wonder if he's single and likes bi people and when he was surrounded he dodges every bulit and when I send an arrow he dodges and catches it I love this guy already I wonder what Nat will think ? Once my best friend Nat and boss fury come in tree old ladies who are knitting appear and go into our minds and show us about the Greek and roman world that apparent exist and the kids life I can tell that the kid Nat and Fury and Coulson- when did he get here-only see the memories I am almost glad that I was in the circus And now we are going through mine and Natasha's memories but it is just me Nat and the kid viewing them now

* * *

Natasha "black widow "Romanova/Romanoff  
I was talking to fury about the stark mission which I dread and then the silent alarm sounds so we run to the entry hall and see my lover shocked and has a look in his eye that is typically reserved for people he likes but I can understand why If you look at the kid or two years younger man  
He is handsome he has chiseled features he is any girl or boys dreams and is muscles and is probably beautiful underneath as well. After I was done admiring my new hope to be best friend besides Clint three old ladies come in and show us the boys memories and about the godly world and about things that he went through from his step father that makes me glad that I was in the red room . I can tell be the expressions that only Clint Coulson the kid ,fury and I can see the memories . And now we are going through mine and Clint's memories but it is just me Clint and the kid viewing them now  
Normal pov  
Once the fates left Percy was assigned to team Coulson and they worked well together from viewing the memories the requested to share a room and they share a room. And percy became Peg short for Pegasus  
~ flashback end ~  
Percy pov  
Nat finally come back from Stark sitting round two and Clint from doing In a drug dealer In Austria  
I still rember when we (Clint and I)became an official couple or whatever  
We were bleeding out in each other's arms and we seemed to be telepathic and Clint and I started to kiss and then pull Nat in a hug a friendly hug. I am called down to nicks office I hope it is because of my request to make clint and I official marriage in the office but away from our files meaning away from Stark but I seem to be meeting with nick , my love, best friend, Maria hill, phill, a scientist who turns into hulk and eying my sword which was a gift from my patrons and friends ( Hestia, hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes and Thalia) it is made out of stygen iron ,  
Cestial bronze, mortal steel, imperial gold and hunting silver. The others are a Norse god of thunder I can see him glaring out at the sky out of my corner I my eye and I'm glaring at Stark who is starring at Tasha there is also a dude who looks lost like Hazel when Leo mentioned chicken nuggets to her for the first time but he looking at a Stark pad a simple one as well so I can guess that he is probably Caption America.  
Nick clears his throat and says " Percy there is no easy way to say this Kronos and Gaia are working with Loki to take over and destroy the world " he pauses " we are going to have to work with the gods and demigods" then he , Maria , phill and, Thor who probably heard about my water powers and my hades and Hestia powers throughout helimal who heard from hades who talks to get ideas for punishment. They all go behind protective glass that is shatter proof and waterproof And fire proof actually all the nearing rooms are by now not just because of me The scientist gets the idea and leaves the room and captin he goes with scientist and stark just stays there just like Nat and Clint who are used to to from time to time and showing them my powers right before our personal activities after hours . After prossing what I just heard I blow I burst into Greek fire shadows come to me and a storm fires up stark then runs like hades to the room with protection. I start yelling "are you kidding me ! Fury I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully ! Who gave told you that we .. I have to help I hate all log them. Except a few of them ! I want nothing to do with them ! Especially the prick and blond! " Nat and Clint try to calm me down but it doesn't help so they pray to Hestia my aunt and favorite goddess  
A Collum of flames lands next to me and Hestia appears and she extinguished the flames that have erupted on and around me  
She reasons with me by saying things you'll be helping me and your favorite cousins  
"Ok if I agree will you stop rambling and meet my best friends I say and boyfriend I whisper barely audible but hear able for a goddess  
Hestia jumps um and down like the 11 yer old she looks like instead of 2,3 thousand year old.  
I have to get your uncle here cause we were wondering If you would like to be our immortal child  
What about Persephone I questioned after the shock wore off  
She took her mothers advice and married A minor god of medicine... He's roman. Persephone also doesn't agree with hades about you and hates that he had Demigod children  
I thought that the only living child of his is Nico and Hazel  
Oh no he has four including Hazel and Nico a baby named marigold and a 4 year old named cole  
Wait when did you two get married and why didn't I know about this  
You were on a assignment in Mongolia at the time and had to be silent and I didn't want to get you killed  
Ok then I appreciate it. So where is my favorite uncle  
A black shadow appeared and hades comes out and greets me and I accept the offer of an immortal son of Hestia and Hades. Only if we win the next war  
They agreed to my terms and flashed out

AN! If I get 5 reviews I will post second chap

peace out peps!


End file.
